


i would fall for you (like the empire)

by tetsuyas



Series: akakuro week 2017 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyas/pseuds/tetsuyas
Summary: In which Hanamiya is oblivious to Kuroko's dedication and power and Kuroko is willing to do anything for Akashi, including (but not limited to): leaving him, attacking his men, and tearing down an empire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UAHSIUEFAUIWLFHAUWEHF IM LATE  
> i suffer constantly  
> enjoy!!

As Akashi Seijuro looks over the ruined capital city of the Kirisaki Daichi Empire, he supposes that the situation is a bit ironic, in its own unusual way. Four years ago, he was promoted to the lead general of the Kirisaki Daichi army, much to his disgust. He had originally declined, having taken much pleasure in doing so, until one day Tetsuya was plagued with an unknown ailment and quarantined. When Emperor Hanamiya Makoto entered Seijuro’s room that evening, his spider silk kimono dragging behind him on the wood floor, with the antidote to Tetsuya’s “sudden and unforeseen illness” ( _ “Unforeseen, my ass,” _ Aomine had raged) in exchange for ten years of servitude, Seijuro had no other choice but to accept the position. 

 

Later, Tetsuya, still fragile and recovering, held Seijuro’s hand with both of his, and murmured quietly, guiltily, “I’m sorry.” Contrary to his usual steady and strong, if lacking in inflection, his voice was muted and self-deprecating. His eyes looked fastidiously at the blanket in his lap.

 

Seijuro pushed back Tetsuya’s blue hair and patted at his forehead with a wet towel, then pushed his index and middle finger up Tetsuya’s chin, forcing them to meet eyes. He replied simply, “It is nothing. I would tear down this empire for you, my love.” 

 

“How sentimental,” Tetsuya teased, before breaking out in a long string of hacking coughs, much to Seijuro’s worry. When he was finally able to breathe, he responded with a raspy voice, “And I, you, Seijuro-kun.”

 

Three fortnights later, Tetsuya snuck out of the palace under the darkness of the new moon and left Seijuro nothing but a butterfly pin and a note saying  _ i’ll be back for you _ in slanted, hasty handwriting. Seijuro was not upset at Tetsuya, really, but his heart did crack a little bit, not that he would ever admit it. Although Emperor Hanamiya was furious, he didn’t deem Tetsuya to be a threat, so he let the young man live. 

 

A year and a half later, the Emperor learns of a new resistance group popping up at the edge of the empire. “Seirin Resistance,” he says slowly and distastefully, as if swallowing bitter medicine. Waving a lazy hand over to his most trusted generals, he drawls, “Find these trash and eliminate them.” Seijuro shares a look with the rest of the generals, the infamous Generation of Miracles, before nodding and turning to exit the grand hall. He can feel Hanamiya’s eyes on him the entire time he walks (not runs, an Akashi never runs away) down the long carpet leading to the entrance doors. 

 

Surprisingly, as the months pass and green leaves begin turning into an array of reds and golden browns, Seirin Resistance appears to grow in size and popularity, despite multiple attacks on their camps by the empire. Composed of a small but tightknit group of strategists, warriors, and assassins, the tales of their resistance spread from the northern city of Rakuzan down to Kaijo. 

 

To the public, Seirin’s main spokesperson and heroic figure is Kagami Taiga--Seijuro rolls the name in his mouth twice, because he knows he will have to get used to saying it soon--a young and spirited warrior who had, according to several people living inside the inner city walls, miraculously and single-handedly saved a town from a gang of bandits ( _ while the empire had done nothing _ , the gossipers whispered conspiratorially). Kagami Taiga draws attention and energetic crowds at whichever city he appears in, speaking loudly and gesticulating wildly in order to stir up a frenzied group of supporters. 

 

Somehow, Kagami’s stories and tales don’t seem quite right to Seijuro, who mentions this once to another military officer but is rapidly shot down. Nonetheless, Seijuro seems to believe that there is another person, Kagami’s partner, working behind the scenes in order to ensure that his campaign goes smoothly. 

 

It is not a coincidence that large supporters of Emperor Hanamiya in the cities Kagami visits succumb to an unknown poison soon after his departure. 

 

Seijuro tries not to think of Tetsuya, with his own phantom-like presence (or lack thereof); he doesn’t want to raise false hopes for himself. Although he still keeps Tetsuya’s note folded up nearly in his pocket, no news of him appears at all throughout the years, and Seijuro loses a little more hope with each passing day.

 

So far, Kagami has been to Kaijo, Shutoku, and Touou, managing to form a relatively tiny but fiercely dedicated group of resistance supporters in each city. Seijuro and other top military leaders have determined that Seirin’s next target is Yosen, up north, and prepare to attack Kagami and finally bring down this pesky resistance group. However, as Seijuro and a dozen men cut through a dense forest in order to reach the city, they are ambushed. In broad daylight. Seijuro briefly commends the assailant for his bravery, which would however, lead to his untimely death. Before he can even react, however, a scream tears out of one of the men leading the horses, blood staining the front of his thin uniform. Another, unconscious, collapsing on the ground with an audible thud. A third, a fourth, a fifth, all collapsing onto the forest floor like flies as they are shot in the arm, the leg, the chest. Seijuro pulls out his sword, even though it is one of the more decorative than practical ones, and eyes the spaces between the trees. There is no more movement or attack, thankfully, and Seijuro and another survivor hurry to help bandage up the wounded. 

 

Seijuro’s group, now down to eleven, makes it to the city wall of Yosen two days later than expected, and one day after Kagami’s last speech before he had left again. Seijuro curses once, startling his neighbor, and then once more out of spite. 

 

It takes another 3 years before the Kirisaki Daichi Empire falls, and Seijuro is there to see it when the Spider Emperor himself begs on his knees for freedom and forgiveness.  _ How pathetic _ , he thinks as he watches Hanamiya snivel and try and worm his way out of the situation. A shadowed man murmurs a few indistinct words before knocking him unconscious. The man pulls off his hood and Seijuro almost faints (key word  _ almost _ , he reminds Tetsuya in the years to come) at the sight of familiar baby blue hair and eyes. 

 

“Ah, it seems that you just saw what happened, Seijuro-kun,” Tetsuya says calmly, his blank face not betraying a single emotion. 

 

Seijuro’s eyes sharpen in indignation, but he replies noncommittally, “After two years, I had thought that you'd learn to stop stating the obvious, Tetsuya.”

 

The two stand at an impasse, one dressed in a clean and practical military uniform, and the other swathed in a bland cloak colored messily in shades of brown, green, and grey, before they rush to hug each other.

 

In an uncharacteristic display of emotion, Tetsuya launches himself at Seijuro, colliding with him and knocking the two men onto the marble ground of the palace. 

 

“I missed you,” Seijuro confesses as he runs a hand through Tetsuya’s soft hair, who buries his face in the older male’s chest. He can feel Tetsuya’s smug smile pressed up against his shirt, and the phantom raises his head. 

 

“Yes, I as well. Being with the Seirin Clan was not the same without you, Seijuro-kun.”

 

Seijuro suddenly recalls the ambush attack several months prior and the silent poisonings of various political leaders as their lives were quickly snuffed out like a candle flame by a gust of wind. For a moment, he swells with pride for his lover, and says, “It’s your win, then.” 

 

“No, Seijuro-kun, it is yours. After all, I said I would tear down an empire for you, no?” 

  
  



End file.
